Bonded to You
by MidnightWinterRain
Summary: Two opposites trying to get along, when bonded together what else is there to do? Allen think's it a big mistake and Kanda, well he has other thoughts. AU. Yullen. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my second Yullen story. Hopefully it's a good one. I really love this couple so much and found myself with another thought for a story. **

**This new story won't be updated frequently for now. I still need to finish my other Yullen story first. I don't plan on leaving the other one behind with out an ending. This second story will have more chapters but not often. Sorry for that.**

**For now enjoy the first chapter. A little short, but I'm sure the rest will slow get longer. Stories always start slow. Well that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Later everyone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_The stupid bond..."_

* * *

The sound of silverware chimed around, laughter and people making conversation reaching sensitive ears. He tried to enjoy breakfast as long as he could. Looking around the large dinning hall for the last time, Allen went back to his one.

He did this every morning, scan the area waiting for that _certain_ someone to show up and ruin his delightful morning. It had become a habit of his, a not so good one.

Relaxing a few minutes later, the young half-breed continued to consume the much need morning meal. People always said breakfast is the most important thing in the morning. He took that very–

"Moyashi."

_And here I thought this morning would be a good one._

"Moyashi."

_Just ignore him, he will go away as soon as he gets the point._

"Stupid Moyashi."

_Go away, can't you see that I'm eating._

"Stupid deaf Moyashi."

_Ah, yeah add the insults because it will make me look up at you._

"Stupid deaf ignorant Moyashi."

_Blah, blah, blah. Can't I ever get a morning where he doesn't have to bug? _

"Stupid–"

"What is it _now_ Kanda?" Allen asked not taking his eyes from his plate. He chew on his food looking as if he was enjoin it, but truthfully he wasn't anymore.

Silence.

_You always do this don't you?_

Glancing up, Allen instantly met the tall figure of a young man with long blue-black hair tied up with bangs, and eyes dark as the sea. Facial features anyone could be envy of, flawless skin, and a strong built dressed in all black. Perfection to others, for Allen it was a disguise.

Under that handsomeness lay a demon, nothing but darkness and evil.

"What was _so_ important that you had to interrupt me from by food?"

Kanda only glared at the halfling before setting himself down. "Interrupt? I would say I just relive everyone from vomiting."

Allen return the glare not liking the others comment. He broke eye contact with the demon and glanced around. Some people – and creatures – looked at their table, but as soon as they saw silver hues watching them, they all look away.

_Typical._

Eyes on his own table, Allen took notice of the many pile of plates around. So maybe he didn't have a the usual appetite. But who could blame him, his body need a lot of nourishment.

"Oh, and tell me since when did the _almighty_ Kanda cared for others comfort?" He mocked surprise.

"Stupid Moyashi."

_**Sigh.**_

"Just let me eat Kanda, and be quiet."

If the demon wanted to retort back he couldn't. The bond he shared with the half-breed prevented him from doing so. The stupid bond sometimes only felt one-sided to him. Every time Allen didn't want to talk anymore, Kanda instantly felt the bond suppress him. Stopping him from whatever he wanted to do or say.

_Like an obeying bitch._ He thought dryly.

As the two on table stayed silent, Kanda let his eyes wander back to the unique half-breed before him. He wanted to hate this person so badly again. To go back to the time when he couldn't even look at the half demon without hissing at the sight of him. Return time when the full-blooded demon was feared and left alone. When he hated and was hated.

But he couldn't hate Allen anymore. The half-breed was who Kanda had been searching for.

"Allen-chan!"

Allen felt like shooting himself right there. Here comes the second disaster of his life. Somehow he felt cheated in life, even so he cracked the muscles of his face and smiled.

"Lavi, good morning."

The redhead planted himself next to Allen, setting his tray down before latching his arms around the smaller male. "Good morning, love." He press a kiss to the boy's check.

A deep growl and hands slamming on the table made the two on the other side jump. "Don't _touch_ him, you leech."

"Eh? Why would I do that?" The greed-eyed vampire ask all the while rubbing his cheek to Allen's. He ignore the angry demon, this was his morning retinue after all. It was the beginning of his wonderful day.

Provoking the demon, red-haired didn't see the long and thin tail sliding around him before he felt a tight grip around his neck. With a hard tug, Lavi got pulled away from Allen. Looking down between them, the redhead saw a dark sawing tail.

"I'm eating Lavi, so stop it."

Lavi's single emerald orb watch the ebony color tail retreat back to Allen until it disappear. "You know Allen, you could have kindly ask me to let you go."

"Would you have?"

"Maybe."

Shaking his head, the half-breed went back to eat. He felt Kanda watching him, but he didn't have the time to bother with himself to notice. After he felt that he couldn't eat anymore, Allen stood.

"I'll get ready for school, when will you be done?"

Looking at his breakfast Lavi calculated the time. "Twenty."

"I'll wait for you outside don't be late."

"Yes sir."

As he made his way out, Allen met humans and other spices living under the same roof. The underworld Organization he worked for seemed to drag in new creatures every day.

_The only thing they need are aliens and this circus can hit the road._

• • • • •

Once in his room, Allen began to gather his books. Everything for class in his bag, the young halfling went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he stood in front of the mirror, he took in his aspect. He look almost normal for a sixteen year old. Almost. His hair wasn't at all normal for a young man. He had hair that belong to someone of the third aged.

Though in this century it didn't matter anymore, many thought he bleach it, and he went along with the joke. However a few years back it wasn't really that easy. Allen has lived for quite sometime now. He of course was not a sixteen years old.

_How old am I again? Lost count at ninety-seven I think, well who cares._

His reflexion in the mirror made him sigh. To everyone he looked normal, but in his eyes he could see himself. _The real me. _

On his forehead two pairs of dark horns about two inches of size sprout. His pupils cut into slits, a strange birth mark marring one side of his face. Looking at his teeth he could easily find his fangs. Behind him sway a long black tail with a tip of an arrow, and lastly his large bat-like wings folded neatly on his back.

If the charm wrapped around his left ankle ever got ripped off, everyone would see the half demon he really was.

_At least in the Organization they are used to seeing my real appearance, well mostly because it's tone down. _

Having enough with staring at himself, Allen stepped out of he bathroom. He put on his school jacked, adjusted his garnet color tie and finally got his bag before was out the door. He locked his room just in case someone wanted to enter.

"You know Moyashi, I don't need a key to enter."

Spinning around, Allen found his real life demon. "I know you don't and I know that you will _not_ enter."

Kanda follow the young half demon. Allen was about to part for school – useless in Kanda's eyes – and the much older demon will be alone with nothing to do. He will mostly likely retreat back to his own sanctuary _or_ invade Allen's space once he's gone.

They walked through the large stony halls, often meeting other beings living in the Organization. The blooded demon was really looking forward for _any_ new missions to get the hell out of this building.

_Ah, but there's that thing you have later on_, Kanda remembered amusingly.

"Do you really have to do this everyday?"

The raven glanced at the half-breed. "Which is?"

"Follow me."

In a flash, Kanda took hold of the young demon's arm before he spun him around. "I was going to do this later, but not anymore." He shoved the small body until they got stopped by the cold hard wall.

"What– "

The demon silence Allen by kissing him on the lips. Seeing an opening as the younger one gasp, Kanda slid his tongue in the warm mouth. The next second Kanda's eyes snapped open as he felt his tongue capture by teeth.

_Take it out or I will rip it off._ Allen warn calmly through their bond.

Dark orbs landed on glaring light silver. _It will regrow._

_It will hurt you know. _He gave the demon a last warning. This was the only time Kanda could read his mind and Allen didn't appreciate it.

Kanda mentally chucked and he knew the half-breed heard it. _Pain is nothing to me, go ahead and bite it off. You might actually end up liking my blood._

_You are infuriating! _Allen let the tongue go, only to have the muscle ran around his mouth before it was out.

Wiping his mouth with the back on his hand, the halfling glared at the smirking demon. "This is harassment." He said before he continue to walk.

"How is it harassment when you're willing?" Kanda asked once again on his heel.

The young half-breed sighed. "It's not willing and you know it."

"You could easily fight me off if you wanted it to stop."

He didn't answer Kanda and instead focus on countless steps as he headed down. He knew the reason for Kanda's behavior perfectly well, and he cursed it every day of his life.

_The bond._

If it wasn't for the spiritual link they shared, the older demon would be hating his guts like Kanda did the first year they met. Allen couldn't physically fight the demon, he would lose like he always did. The stupid bond didn't only suppress Kanda, but it held him back too.

As they approach the exit of the building, they saw Lavi already in his school uniform talking with his Master. The man was a really old vampire simple known as Bookman. Sensing the demons getting closer, the ancient creature was gone the next second.

"Ready baby?" Lavi offered the half-breed a hand waiting for Allen to talk it.

Kanda didn't waste time and easily clawed Lavi's hand drawing blood. "Stop saying stupidities leech." The demon not to kind pressed his claws deeper on the vampire's palm before he pulled away.

"Ow! Geez Kanda it's not like I'm flirting with you or anything."

Allen could never figure out why those two always found themselves like cat and dog. Seriously, Lavi was just baiting Kanda on and the demon never failed to fall. The half human actually felt somewhat dumb for thinking the devil was wiser than that.

"Kanda stay away from trouble and Lavi let's go."

He didn't wait for a response and simply walked out to the outside world. The day was simply getting started and everything began as any other day. Today was just the beginning of another typical day in the life of the half-breed named Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Behold, chapter two. Sorry for the wait, like I said before I won't be updating this story often, but I will. Maybe every month or so, I still don't know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and favorite this story or who are fallowing it as well. Hopefully you guys enjoy the new chapter. **

**Later everyone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_That demon is up to something."_

* * *

He ate in peace, almost in tranquility. The sound in the dining hall, the only source of indication that he wasn't alone. Lifting the fork up, Allen watch the golden sirup drip down the piece of waffle. Closing his eyes, he savior the sweetness of the cake before it was gone.

Several minutes later, the half-breed found himself gazing around the large dining area. Allen didn't want to admit it, but where was Kanda? By this time the older demon would be already seating in front of him, with his usual I'm-hating-you-and-everyone-in-this-fucking-buildi ng face.

_Is he still meditating?_ The half human wonder, light charcoal eyes stayed still by the entrance of the dining room. He wasn't waiting for Kanda or anything, but it was unusual for the dark-haired demon to not be at the table by now. Allen was so used to having his mornings begin with the presence of the devil, that without it, the young halfling realize it made him feel unease.

"Hey, there sexy."

Coming directly at his table was Lavi. The redhead already dressed in his school uniform sat down right next to him, like every other morning. Instantly, Allen got surrounded by the vampire's body heat as he got hugged. The young half demon slightly stiff, all the while his eyes looking forward for any type of interruption.

"Lavi?"

"You smell so good," Allen felt a hot breath against his neck and he patted the red-haired male's side all the while backing from the creature. He jolted away from Lavi, holding the side of his neck after he felt fangs scrapping his skin.

"What– don't you do that!"

Licking his lips, Lavi only smiled. "You tasted as good as you smell."

Rubbing his neck for the last time, the white-haired demon put some space between them. He always took Lavi's man-crush lightly, but this time the vampire went a little to far. Ignoring the redhead's advances wasn't wise, now not only does he have to worry about one inhuman creature, but two.

"Hey."

Allen glanced at the other, already forgetting about what just happened. "What?"

"Where's Kanda?"

He frown and stared at the empty seat before him. The full-blooded demon is yet to appear. Oddly, most of the time Kanda would materialize out of nowhere whenever Lavi was around. The vampire's question was the same one swimming in his head, where was Kanda?

"I don't know, I'm not his sitter you know." He reply indifferently and turn to eat the remaining food on his plate. Sooner or later, the demon will make his appearance.

Lavi hummed to himself, scooting closer to the now lone half-breed. "Well that's just strange. Every morning he's here ready to rip off my head for just looking at you."

Allen huffed and stabbed the poor waffle with the fork. "You make it sound as if Kanda and I have something going on."

"You guys don't?"

"No, why would we?"

Lavi just shrugged a shoulder and began to eat his very weird-looking breakfast. "Well, I have seen the two of you kiss–"

"I'll stop you right there. _We_ don't kiss alright."

"Then what do you call two people being in each others face with lip on lip contact? _Talking_?"

He glared at the sneaky vampire, so Lavi has been spying on them huh? He wasn't he surprise. "We don't kiss, what Kanda's doing is _leeching_ off me like the incubus that he is."

The redhead stopped sipping the red liquid and blinked his eyes. He leaned closer to Allen, lifting a fine brow. "Leeching off you?"

Allen have a small sigh, he had not option but to explain. "Whenever he touches me in any way, he absorbs my energy to feed himself. He can't hunt down human souls like he used to the moment he and I became linked. So I'm his only source of let's say, food."

_And I'm hating it._

"Wow, tough and I thought he liked you or something."

"No, he's a demon, they don't have feelings."

Lavi nodded, even when he didn't really agreed with the half-breed. Every living, breathing thing had some sort of feelings, that included demons. They stayed quiet as Lavi consumed his dietary supplement. Kanda wasn't the only one who had it rough. Lavi was not allowed fresh blood, he's stuck drinking this disgusting stuff the Organization created. It's supposed to replace real blood, but it was simply torturous. It wasn't near as good as the real stuff, yes it was red but it didn't taste anything like blood.

_I'll rather suck on a rock, than this shit._

"So the question remains, where is our dark lord?" Lavi began to talk again, distracting himself enough to finish his _meal_.

"In his room I guess, where else?"

Lavi's single eye twitched at the taste of the almost gooey liquid filling his mouth. He felt a shudder ran down his spine. "Maybe... he went out."

"He can't remember, unless it's for an assignment, and so far there hasn't been any for us."

"Ah, I almost forgot, you're his ticket to freedom." He grinned when Allen made a face. The half demon was just too attractive for his own good, specially when Lavi wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into that oh-so-good-looking neck. He can only dream about it, Allen's blood would be nirvana to his taste buds.

"You're drooling."

"And you have horns!"

Allen reached up and touched his forehead, and as Lavi said there were small pointing tips sprouting from his skin. Not know anything about Kanda was nagging him. The halfling concentrated and the small horns were gone.

Shaking his head, the vampire wiped the side of his mouth. _Well, that was embarrassing._ "Sorry, but really where is that demon?"

He once again found himself looking at the other side of the table. Kanda's whereabouts is not only affected him, but worrying the half-breed somewhat. Was the older demon in his room as Allen presumed? He must, Kanda didn't like to socialize with anyone in the Organization; everyone knew that. The unease in his stomach only doubled.

"That demon is up to something."

For the six years of seven that Allen has known the demon, Kanda never fails to appear in the mornings. Ever since the devil arrived – well except for the first year – he has always been present to make Allen's mornings unforgettable. Now, as he sat there with Lavi, Allen almost felt wrong. Why was Kanda's absent disturbing him all of a sudden?

Several years ago, Allen wouldn't have worried over someone else, but himself. The moment he took the last mission seven years ago, everything changed. If he hadn't accepted that assignment, he would most likely be demon-free right now. That wasn't the case thought, he went on the mission and now he was bonded to a powerful and full-blooded demon.

Allen still remembers the day, how can he forget? The halfling had thought the assignment rather easy, and yet it turn into a complete nightmare.

_He got sent not to far from the Organization, just on the coast of Japan. There was a report of missing people, and the strangest thing about it, the missing people turned up a few days later after their suppose disappearance. They were found, but they were dead. Floating or washing up on the beach._

_The Organization realized that a couple of mermaids and merman' had gone rogue. The sea creatures wanted to mate with humans, which was totally out of their nature. They had seduced all those missing people, and of course they all had died within minutes._

_Allen was to fix the problem, he could hold his breathing under water much longer than most people and beings who resided in the Organization. During the mission, something's didn't go as planted, and soon the half-breed found himself showered by the sea creature's attention._

They_ wanted to mate with _him_. _

_He won't deny the fact of being scared for once, not only were the mermaids after him, but the male counterpart wanted a piece of him too. Allen managed to kill a few of them, but the surviving ones were on him like moths to light. Running away from the sea creature's was tough, they moved with an incredible speed, while the halfling had trouble. Fighting to kill them, Allen got injured, speared below his ribcage, left leg and hand. He swam for his life, until he had found an underwater cave. _

_The cave, that had led him to the demon._

_Injured, bloody and weak, Allen managed to break through the surface and crawled his way out of the water and lay down on the cold cave. The green-neon glowing stick brightening the cave as the rest of the half human creatures soon appeared. They were angry, but Allen saw their desire as well, and long after they began to sing, wanting Allen back in the water. He didn't much care and throw a grenade in the water as a last option, killing the rest of them once and for good._

_The explosion had shaken the cave, the half-breed tried to find shelter from the falling rocks and did the mistake of not seeing where his bloody wounded hand touched. He had unintentionally opened a seal, awakening a creature who's been sleeping for centuries._

_All he saw was how his hand became wrapped by a type of vines before he quickly managed to free himself, and Allen watched mesmerized as his blood disappeared from the vine things on the wall. An eerie silent fell in the cave after it stopped shaking, before everything went down hill. The cocoon thing began to move, then it got torn up and from within. Allen only saw bright crimson eyes and a loud growl fallow right after._

_The moment Allen had unconsciously freed the creature, the demon attacked him and fed from him viciously. He really thought he was going to die but no, instead an unwanted blood bond was created. After the evil spirit had taken is fill, Allen hazily watched it for all he was, the halfling saw the demon's true form for the fist time, then everything went dark._

_He somehow returned to the Organization much later than originally thought, and as he got closer to the building, he found the demon again but this time it looked human. Upon sensing the strong demon, people from the underworld Organization quickly mobilized. They were ready to kill the demon, Allen didn't know much of what happened as he collapsed. But, he wasn't the only one, the devil now linked to him fell as well. He wasn't powerful on his own anymore._

_The first year of them being bonded it was very hostile, from the demon side. The creature despised him with unhidden gestures. Allen had control over him – to a certain point – and he didn't seem to happy about it. But something happened just as the second year neared, the devil began to approach him, and the half-breed at last learned the demon's name._

"_Kanda."_

_Simple as that._

_By the third year and after Allen pleaded Kanda's case, the Organization let the full-blooded demon partner up with Allen on missions. They both learned that being linked together meant they couldn't be away from each other for more than two days, before the bond would react somewhat painful for both. The bond wasn't stable enough and until they fulfill it – or one of them died – they would always feel the need of the others presence. It was more enforce on the older demon'__s part, for Kanda had taken Allen's blood. And ever since, he's been stuck with his living burden._

To this day, the white-haired male doesn't even know how was that even possible, for two beings to create a bond when they didn't even know the other existed. It wasn't just a typical blood bond, Allen knew it ran deeper than that. All those years of ready told him that the bond he shared with the demon had a meaning, blood wasn't the only thing holding them together but something else. He has the suspicion that Kanda knows more about their linking than he let on, but the devil won't tell him anything.

_Life sucks._

"I'll get ready, see you down stairs."

"Sure thing," Lavi only watched the young halfling go.

• • • • •

The two sat in class, waiting for lessons to begin. At first, when Lavi had told him the brilliant idea of going to school, Allen had thought it a good excuse to get away from the Organization and Kanda, but what the half-breed didn't expect was for the vampire to convince the higher-ups to let them attend a private academy.

He wasn't to fond of the thought of private school. Allen would have preferred a public one, but Lavi did like fancies in his life– as if he hadn't had enough throughout his life time. He only sat there looking out the window, as Lavi talked about the many things that might happened to the demon who didn't showed up as they departed for the academy. The two left the Organization without a clue on where Kanda was.

Allen would rather die than to enter the demon's layer, known as Kanda's chambers. The demon did warn him, that if Allen ever enter the room, he might never come out. Kanda wasn't talking about beating or killing him, no the devil made it pretty clear what will happen to Allen if he got brave enough and enter his room.

_As if I would enter._

The soft announcing bell went off, and everyone in the room began to settle in their seats. Everyone in the room were rich, and spoil children. All humans, minus two. In the academy there were a few beings of the supernatural, but as long as there's no trouble, no one was rating anyone out. The commotion if the knowledge of strange creatures in the academy, would result in chaos.

"Good morning class." Their instructor finally arrived and Allen looked forward. Speaking of the supernatural, here comes professor Yeggar. To everyone he looked like an older gentleman– the grandfather figure, but Lavi and Allen knew who he was. The man was a great sorcerer. He used to work for the underworld Organization before he left some years back, and became an instructor in the academy.

"He looks just about the same, don't you think Allen?"

He nodded his agreement, and listed to the man speak before he got distracted by Lavi yet again. He still wonder why the redhead bother to attend school again, when he basically know everything. Boredom mostly, Allen came along to have some time to breath without having Kanda looming over him, like the burden he was.

"–and so today we begin with something new."

"Wonder what he'll teach us today," Lavi went on, as Allen gave his full attention to the redhead.

"_Pray_, that it isn't something boring."

Allen lay his head on the desk and was all ears to Lavi, who spoke about the many times he's already repeated somethings from history – or other subjects – for the hundred time. "You should either stop your complain or drop out." Allen mumbled making Lavi halt all conversation.

"–everyone be nice and welcome our new student, Kanda Yuu."

Very slowly, Allen lifted his head from the table, staring at Lavi's face throughout the entire way. At the same time, the two looked ahead, and they were beyond socked to see the devil. Kanda stood there, looking dead on at the two wide-eyed men with a sadistic smile. The long-haired demon dressed in the same uniform as all the boys, but with Kanda the wardrobe wasn't in the least proper. Tie loosen, jacket open, a few buttons undone and the shirt tucked out from his slacks. While everyone in the room stared in a sick fascination, Allen felt like fainting.

_This really isn't happening... is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I updated earlier than I thought. O well it happened. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really love reading what you guys think.**

**I'll make the effort and update chapter four, I still don't know when but it won't be long. For the mean time enjoy chapter three. See you'll in the next chapter.**

**Later everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_... this is a complete disaster."_

* * *

Murderous wasn't even beginning to describe how Allen felt. After he got over his initial disbelieve, all that was left of him was a pure bitter taste of anger. What in the hell was Kanda doing here? The demon can't leave the Organization unless given permission for an assignment _and_ Allen has to be by his side the entire time.

All of the suddenly everything didn't matter anymore as the half-breed wanted nothing more than to kill that ungraceful being up there. His very fiber encourage him to dash straight for his burden, it pick up a chair and just slam the metallic object right on the demon's skull. The best outcome in all this will be Allen getting lucky enough and killing that thing. Before he could actually do any of the many options nesting in his mind, a hand gripped his arm. Allen's attention diverted to the redhead sitting next to him.

"Remember Allen, _we_ are _normal_ students here, _including_ Kanda." Even when Lavi smiled the entire time he spoke, Allen could see the worry reflecting in his single green orb. He wanted to protest against Lavi's logic on how he's wrong, but after he cleared his head – even if just a tiny – Allen decided to wait for the right moment to rip Kanda apart.

"–ever you like."

The two conversing quickly looked back, in a matter of seconds the demon was stalking right to them. Allen took to scanning the room, to find every seat around him already occupied. Though it didn't stop Kanda from scaring off a male student out of his seat. Sitting down as if nothing happened, the long dark-haired male stationed himself next to Allen. He couldn't touch the devil for it would cause a sense, instead the halfling mustered the most hateful glare and directed it at demon before he looked away.

Allen was in alert, Kanda was now in the academy. He wasn't sure if the beast came here with the Organization's permission, or was he a fugitive. The half-breed didn't miss how Yeegar would glance at the demon every so often. Kanda didn't even bother to masked his aura, it was like he was screaming his presence to everyone in the academy. Allen was sure the rest of the inhuman creatures in the school were fretting about the new arrival.

_Everything will be alright. Arg! Who are you kidding, this is a complete disaster._

Much to his dismay, Allen got stuck with Kanda for the better part of the morning. Lavi informed him that they – Allen – would be in every class together with the demon. The redhead unsure if Kanda escaped the Organization decided to do a quick check in the enrollment list. Sadly, Lavi did find Kanda's transfer to the academy, meaning the evil spirit was here with authorization. The Organization let this _thing_ roam freely without telling Allen about it?

The three sat in their last class before lunch break, and Allen kept himself busy with the assignment everyone was working on. The entire class was in total silence as they all worked. The sound of pen meeting paper the only disturbance in the air.

Allen didn't have to look aside to know Kanda wasn't doing a thing. The demon has done nothing in any class but a few things. The devil observed the area, stare at Allen like a complete idiot, and glare at anyone daring to glance at the raven male. Why was this happening to the young halfling?

Finally, something caught Allen's attention and he snapped his head to Kanda when he felt the change of temperature in the room. His eyes only took in the sight of the demon staring at a female student who in return stared at Kanda back. What follow next was simply horrifying.

The half-breed shoot from his seat just as the girl fell from the chair. He barely caught the mortal in his arms before she could hit the ground. Lavi was the second to react and was by Allen's side a second later. Everyone else in the room slowly realized what happened and soon they crowed around the fallen girl.

He ignored the rest and focused on the student. The girl was still breathing but her pulse was weak, and it only appeared to be weakening more. Allen didn't have to ponder much on what occurred as he instantly lay her on the floor. The halfling gently manage to open her mouth and began to transfer some of his own energy into her. To everyone watching it might have looked like Allen was giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation, but that wasn't the case. After he gave her enough of his own spiritual essence, the female student blinked her eyes open.

"Wha–"

"You fainted."

Allen waited before he slowly helped her up and Lavi volunteer to take her to the infirmary. The redhead was gone and everyone else return to what they were all doing previously. The white-haired male excused himself asking permission for the restroom. The mathematics professor gladly comply and before Allen left he heard the woman thank him for what he did. The half-breed didn't feel in the least helpful, it was his responsibly after all if it involved Kanda.

• • • • •

_**Smack!**_

The first thing the demon met when the door closed behind him was the back hand of the half-breed. He didn't react to the attack, Kanda knew how pissed off he was. "You filth! Have you learn nothing in the Organization!?" He only watched as the younger one began to berate his action involving the female mortal. Kanda didn't think it was a big deal, he didn't kill her, and in his book that was compassion of his part.

"I don't care that you're a demon, an evil spirit, the devil, Lucifer himself, or that you're an incubus, Kanda you _can't_ feed off people anymore!" Allen was livid. This thing in front of him was probably everything he just mention, but at the end he was evil no matter how anyone called him. Kanda fed off the living to gain power, and Allen disappointed the slap did nothing to the demon.

_Like hitting a statue._

"She offered herself to–"

"No she didn't! She was _flirting_ with you! Don't you dare pull off ignorance because you knew very well what she was doing."

Allen rubbed his face furiously. Kanda has lived long enough to know the difference between a willing human offering their life for pleasure, and flirting. He damned the demons appearance to hell. If Kanda didn't look attractive, nothing bad would every happen. Humans wouldn't be falling for the demon's charm so easily. He was ready for more verbal assault when Kanda shoved him back, the halfling stumble bracing himself on the edge of the sink.

"I assume you never tasted a mortal's essence, right Moyashi."

The white-haired male shoved him back, but the demonic being didn't move. "Let go, you disgusting piece of–"

The raven's mouth was on Allen's then, silencing the half demon. The smaller one instantly fought back, but the next second as Kanda's tongue enter his mouth Allen stopped struggling. There was something sweet in the demon's mouth he never tastes before. It was something he couldn't decipher, and to his surprise he enjoy the taste. The devil's tongue glided over his own and Allen found himself wanting more. The flavor wasn't sugary sweet, it was a different type of sweet like he was tasting–

_You bitch!_

Kanda held his head firmly, letting the halfling savor the life source he obtained from the mortal human. _Stop fighting and taste._

–_k you! Get off! _

His commands weren't reaching the demon and Allen did the last thing he ever thought doing. All around the world the male species would hate him, but it was his sanity or his downfall. Kanda grunted and finally let the half-breed go. Demon or not, the younger one knew getting knee in the groin will always hurt.

"Fuck!" Allen instantly swirl around, turned the faucet on and rinsed his mouth.

After he thought it was enough the half human rose, but the sweetness on his tongue was still there. Allen didn't want the taste lingering in his mouth, and he ended up biting his own tongue hopping the blood would overpowers the sweetness. After he covered every corner of his mouth with the metallic taste, Allen drank every droop of blood. Rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the half-breed felt the muscle mend itself back.

"This will be that _last_ time you'll do something like this you beast."

The sweetness gone, Allen turn around to see Kanda standing straight like he never got kneed between the legs. The room appeared brighter though and he realized his eyesight changed. Looking away, Allen relax and slowly the brightness lessen as his pupils rounded. Glancing up he saw the bemused demon and the younger one wanted to kill him. Nobody would cry over the loss of Kanda, he was going to make the world a favor by getting rib of the devil.

"You're lucky we weren't in Yeegar's class for if–"

_**Bang!**_

The two looked away from each other as the front door burst open with a loud echo. They saw a small group of 'people' stepping in. The beings by the door glanced at the two arguing men, before all eyes were on the only full-blooded demon in the academy.

"Ah, it was _you_ who we all sensed."

A tall blonde male stepped forward dresses in his uniform properly, almost to proper. His platinum blonde locks reaching pass his shoulders, side bangs comb to the right and with baby blue eyes that scrutinized Kanda. Allen knew this people, each and everyone in the group are the representatives of the inhuman' inhabiting the academy. However someone was missing, ignoring the fact Allen turn to the blonde male representing the nymphs.

_Layel._

He was stunningly beautiful, even to the halfling and yet the nymph tone it down _a lot_. Every male or female nymph made the effort to keep their sexual appeal to a minimum level. The rest in the group stayed a good distance from the demon. They all looked normal, with the exception of being desired by the mortal students.

"Can you all return to class, we wouldn't want any _outsiders_ to wonder why the students have gathered here." Allen didn't want anyone ruffling any fathers with the demon. If Kanda had the nerve to drain that poor girl right before Allen, what will stop the demon from starting a fight with the special residents of the academy.

Layel's attention return to the half-breed. His baby blue eyes piercing right through the young white-haired man. His seductively aura tapping Allen's, but the half-breed wasn't weak-minded enough to fall for the allure.

"You stank of this demon." Said the nymph and Allen frown. _I stank of the demon? _Before he could question what the blonde meant, Lavi appeared. The redhead didn't waste time and scurry everyone out of the man's room. Allen wasn't oblivious to the looks directed at Kanda as they all left.

"Starting a meeting without me? How sad Allen." Lavi took hold of the annoyed looking half-breed. An angry, pouting and suicidal Allen would always be a sexy mouth-watering Allen to the green-eyed vampire.

The halfling rolled his gray orbs and detached himself from the redhead. "No, they just came to see what the–"

"I didn't know you're mated, s_hōnen_."

_Ah, and I wondered where he was. _

The men quickly peered at the entrance, strolling in was another creature Allen didn't want to deal with at the moment. "Not now Mikk, buzz off."

The dark-skinned male in just his slacks, white shirt and tie appeared stunned at the hostility the half-breed showed. Allen wasn't in a good mood, the halfling even called him by his last name. His light golden eyes staying on the irritated face of the white-haired demon.

"Touchy, is that demon your mate?" Amber hues travel over to the glaring figure.

"_No_."

"I can tell there's a bond–"

"_Look_, we'll talk later, now _go_." Allen was about to lose it any time now. His patience thin like a spider's thread, one more pock and it will snap.

"That was–"

"Tyki Mikk, half demon and vampire. Now that you'll be attending the academy, you'll see him more often than you might like trust me, _Yuu._" Lavi grinned. If Tyki fought for Allen's attention with redhead, then it will just get very interesting to see the possessive full-blooded demon next to him come face to face with his match.

Allen will not stop the vampire from digging his own early grave. All the half-breed wanted was for classes to end. The Organization has some long and very convincing explanation to offer. Such as, why is the demon in the academy? This day went from bad to worst in a matter of minutes.

_God, kill me._ The halfling silently prayed.


End file.
